Just a Dream
by Tales Account
Summary: •What if Pyri Steele's arrow hadn't missed? What if Amitola hadn't been parlayzed by it, but instead, killed? •RWBY:Tales of Haven Oneshot•


**Just a Dream**

 **.x.X.x.**

 _~CrazyPlotQueen~_

Pyri Steele gazed down at Amitola Nayavu, her sea green eyes narrowing as she debated on what to do. The pair had just had a brutal fight, during which Amtiola had rolled down a cliff and injured her ankle. It had seemed the fight would end here, but Pyri wanted to keep on pushing. She wanted out of the Inheritor destiny.

Amitola met her sea green eyes for a moment, before taking a resigned breath. "Do you... believe in destiny?"

Pyri's eyes widened in shock at the question, and her bow slowly dipped down, now pointed at Amitola's stomach. She was silent.

"No." She breathed firmly, narrowing her eyes at the General.

"Well... I believe in yours," Amitola whispered. Pyri gritted her teeth, then released the bow string.

It seemed time slowed down in this moment. It seemed nothing mattered but the arrow that was sailing through the air. It seemed nothing mattered but the two girls that stood on the rocky beach.

The arrow sank deep into Amitola's chest, and her turquoise eyes widened in shock.

The beach was silent. The waves were silent. The birds were silent. And even Pyri was silent.

But Amitola would be silent forever.

The girl couldn't get a sound out. She looked down at her chest, horrified to see an arrow buried there. Buried in her. The Amazon general couldn't believe it, one little arrow to take her down. Years of training. Years of her mother pushing her to her fullest extent, to the point where Amitola would be in constant pain. Years of learning to fight, and kill, and hurt, and stab, and destroy… all of it wasn't worth it. Because in the end, Amtiola was going to die by someone else's hand. She wouldn't live a long, fulfilling life with the woman of her dreams. She would die at the hands of _this_ woman.

As her turquoise eyes began to flutter shut, and crimson blood spilled down her chest, the girl began to feel something. A numbness that stretched down from her core, and wound its way through her body. Through every aching nerve, and every inch of herself.

So, this was death. After all these years of fighting to survive in Themiscyra's army, this was death. Was it something to be feared? Considering it removed the pain that had wrapped its way around her body, Amitola wasn't sure she should fear death.

No, maybe death was supposed to feel this way. Maybe it was supposed to feel like an old friend. Or a mother that was comforting it's child. Maybe it wasn't something to be feared at all. It was… _relief_.

And it was at that moment, Amitola found her relief. She let go.

Amitola was just twenty-one when she found peace. It was a short life, but to her, it felt like an eternity.

Pyri Steele's eyes were wide open in utter and complete shock, glancing from Amitola's body, slumped on the ground, and back to her bow. Did she… did she really just do that? Of course she did. This was all her.

Wasn't she supposed to be a huntress? A woman for others to look up to? And here she was, killing another person at point blank range. This wasn't what Gally would have wanted. This wasn't what anyone would have wanted.

And what about Amitola? Could Pyri live with herself, killing another person? Someone who was supposed to be on her side?

Her bow clattered against the rocks, and Pyri sank to the ground, the gravel on the beach digging into her pale skin. She didn't care about the cuts she received. She didn't care about anything.

Pyri glanced once at Amitola, and knew she didn't need to search for a pulse. The Amazon warrior was gone. Purely gone.

 _"No!"_

A voice erupted from the other end of the beach, a loud and horrified voice.

"What have you done?!" They screamed.

Pyri winced at every word she heard, not wanting to look over. Maybe they'd kill her right here. Looking over at who had entered, she saw Arthureolin Dragoon, another first year at Haven Academy.

He stared at her in absolute horror in disgust, tears streaming down his cheeks from his green eyes.

"No...no, no, _no_!" Arthur screamed, sprinting over to Amitola's fallen body. He frantically checked her pulse, his entire being completely stopping when he knew there was none. "Y-You… you killed her… you killed Amitola." He whispered in disbelief. Looking up and meeting her eyes, Pyri could see every emotion Arthur was feeling right at this moment. Disgust. Hurt. Betrayal. And most of all… plain heartache.

"You killed my friend. How could you do this?!" He roared. When Pyri didn't reply, Arthur's anger grew even more, "Fucking say something! You killed my friend, you know that?!"

Pyri was silent for another moment, not meeting his gaze, "I know."

Arthur was taken aback by how heartless and cold she was. Pyri had just killed someone. She didn't even look distraught. The sound of his hand cracking against her cheek resounded across beach front, and she froze in utter shock and disbelief. Her hand slowly went up to her burning cheek, and she finally looked him in the eyes.

They were full of fury and distress. He was in pain. Pure pain. Pyri caused this pain.

The girl scrambled to her feet, silent. Her eyes never betrayed emotion, because she simply couldn't feel anything. She was numb. It was almost relief, from the gut wrenching heartache she had felt just moments before.

Arthur stared at her, slack jawed. Yes, Pyri Steele was this cold. She was this heartless. She was this cruel. And suddenly, this burning desire washed over his body. This burning desire to kill, to maim, to _destroy_. He wanted Steele to feel his wrath, he wanted her to feel _something_. So maybe she wouldn't be so cold.

Arthur unsheathed Ex's Prelude, his sword, and that burning desire ignited in his green eyes. Yes, she was going to feel _something_ by the time this was all over with.

But as she walked away, Arthur could feel himself falter. Could he slam that sword through her back? Could he bring himself to take another life? Could he kill her?

The answer was clear in the way his sword dipped to the ground.

Arthur sank to his knees in grief, his head bowed as she simply strolled away.

"You're a _witch_ , Pyri Steele. A heartless witch."


End file.
